Low frequency torsional vibration dampers are usually of the mold bonded variety. Mold bonding is the process by which the elastomeric material is bonded to the metals in a molding process. Mold bonding includes cleaning the metallic surfaces through shot or sand blasting, applying a primer to the cleaned metallic surfaces, applying an adhesive to the primed surfaces, placing the metals in an injection mold, and injecting the elastomeric material. This process causes a significant increase in the cost of the damper. Thus, dampers that do not require such a process are needed.